Obsession
by xXFlutterbyXx
Summary: Roxas has moved around all his life into dusty old houses, and he hates it. But this new/old house just might be concealing a dark secret that is more than Roxas bargained for. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey umm ok so this story is actually upon my deviantart account, and I'm more likely to upload new chapters there first, so if you want 'em first, then go there lol but I have like 7 chapters right now and thought that I'd upload them here. And I'm not one of those people who updates like weekly, I update whenever I update.

Anyways, this story was written from one of Nijuuni's deviations on Deviantart, so for all of the information on this chapter and a link to the picture, go here: .com/art/Obsession-ch1-102624046 I'm merely too lazy to retype it all but if You don't care and just want to get to the damn story, then READ ON :P

**EDIT:** ok well apparently id doesn't want to do my html, so just go to my main page and click on the link to Devintart, and then go into my fanfics section and clock on Obsession Ch1. Can't miss it =P

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Wish I did. Not much more to it is there?

***********

1.

Roxas gazed up at the new/old house. Built all the way back in the 17th century, somehow it had been overlooked by historical societies and multiplex location scouters, and was actually up for sale to average members of society. Until now, that is. Roxas' mom had bought the house, miles out of town, and they were moving in today. _Lucky me_, Roxas thought. Why did his mother have this uncontrollable need to blend with the past? For the past 18 years of his life, Roxas had been moving from town to town, his mother always seeking, after a few years, an older and more historical house.

_Well_, Roxas thought sarcastically, _we've sure hit the jackpot here. Just a few more days and it would have been scheduled for demolition, and I could have stayed with my friends while mom looked for yet another house. But no, we had to get to the auction just in time to buy the damn thing, and I'll probably never see any of my friends again._

Roxas sighed as he grabbed his duffel bag out of the back seat of the minivan. It was only him and his mom, but she needed all that extra room for her antiques. She could never go a day without finding _something. _He slammed the door and took a closer look at the house; small windows with diagonal impressions, white siding with dark oak boards criss-crossing over it, and a small brick chimney. The house was about two stories high, with a small window at the peak, which Roxas assumed indicated an attic. Again, why they needed so much room, Roxas would never know. He was just happy that his mom had enough sense to install electricity and have the roof redone.

Roxas looked back towards the moving van. His mother was instructing the movers on precisely how to carry each and every piece of furniture, since they were "very valuable, authentic, and one of a kind." Roxas rolled his eyes, and decided to take the opportunity to explore the house while his mom was busy, this way he wouldn't get lost later, and he wouldn't have to obey his mom and help the movers. Isn't that what they're paid for anyways?

Roxas walked through the plain wooden door. A wall of overpowering oak smell hit him in the face, and he had to cover his mouth and nose with his jacket before he got used to it. He was in the entrance hallway; straight across from him were the stairs. There were 2 doors on either side of him, and looking through the open doorways he could see that they led to adjoining rooms. They were mostly bare, but the house had come semi-furnished, to his mother's delight.

Having no interest in the lower floor (his mom might find him there) he ascended the stairs into another hallway that bent at a right angle near the end. This hallway was much wider, with floor panels going all the way around the stairs. There were more doorways upstairs, but these ones actually had doors on them. Roxas peeked into every room to determine which one would be his. He wanted to pick before his mother chose them for her study or library or God knows what else.

Poking his head into the last door in the hall, Roxas smiled and claimed it as his room. It already had a bed, an armoire, and a wooden writing desk. Other than that, it was pretty empty, but he could fix that later. He walked over to the desk and sat down, feeling the wood underneath his fingertips. Something caught his eye under the desk and leaning down, Roxas pulled up a small, torn doll. _Must have been from the last inhabitants_, Roxas thought, _wonder why they didn't take the rest of the furniture? _It was kind of odd that they didn't take any of the furniture with them. _Some_ of it must have been valuable. He shrugged and tossed the doll on the bed. He'd throw it out later. Actually that bed looked pretty comfortable. The queen sized bed was across from the door, and he sat down on the end to try it out. Not too bad. Looking up, Roxas also noticed that the bend in the hallway was across from his room, and it only led to a single door. _I wonder if that goes to the attic_, Roxas pondered. Deciding that he wanted to find out, Roxas walked out of his room and over to the door. He reached for the rusty doorknob and opened the door, the hinges screeching the entire time. Roxas looked up into the dark stairwell, and very noisily started to climb.

***********************************************************************

He could hear the moving vehicle outside. One would think that after 4 murders and 6 people going insane that someone from the town would tell the new inhabitants that the house was haunted. No one could ever learn the easy way that he didn't want some stranger living in his house. Oh well, the hard way was always the more fun option anyways. The man faded away from view in the looking glass, more commonly referred to as a mirror.

The mirror was long and had an intricate golden frame, decorated with foliage and a child's face at the top. This was his prison, for whatever reason it has been chosen for him. He didn't really care anymore; he had learned to live with it (if you can call it living). Centuries had past, and your choices were to accept it, or go insane, though he did know how to go insane. It was one of his most favorite tricks that kept his home vacant most of the time.

But now some pathetic human beings had bought the house again, and he would have to be bothered with getting rid of them.

Suddenly he heard the door to the attic open, and someone walking up the stairs, creaking the entire time. _Show time_, he thought to himself. He would keep himself hidden until the appropriate time.

Whoever was coming up into the attic finally made it to the top of the stairs. The small amount of light from the attic window was not a sufficient amount to get an accurate look at the perpetrator, so he would wait until the imbecile found the hanging bulb that had been recently installed.

"Aw, shit!"he heard the individual mutter; obviously now a boy, couldn't be out of his teens. He must have smacked into one of the trunks on his search for the bulb. The man in the mirror chuckled silently to himself, but not silently enough.

"What? Is someone there?" the boy called out. He could hear him shuffling towards the mirror. Figuring that he must have given up on his search for the light after hearing the strange noise, the man was happy to know that he was closest to the attic window. If only the boy would come close enough, he would be able to see his face, and begin his torture to make him run out of the house screaming, or hang himself from the window.

The steps were getting closer and as he heard the boy kneel down in front of him, he readied himself to scare the absolute piss out of the kid. The boy leaned closer, finally penetrating the light and…

He was taken aback. The boy, he was….absolutely beautiful. The way the sun accentuated his bold, blond disheveled hair, his piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his own. Of course he was only staring at his reflection, but the man was much too love-struck to realize. _Sunshine,_ he thought, _the boy looks like walking sunshine_. The boy leaned in closer, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the dust on the mirror. He held the mirror up to the light and smiled. The boy seemed to light up the room with that smile.

"That's better," said the boy, and the man couldn't help but notice what a sing-song voice he had. Never had he more wished to be able to jump out of the mirror. He wanted to leap out and sweep the boy up in his arms and kiss him so deeply that he would feel dizzy afterward. For the first time, he really did feel like he was in a prison.

The boy placed him back on the attic floor and continued to smile as he kneeled, captivated by the golden frame of the mirror.

Something occurred to the man just then. He was a monster, and this boy could never love a monster. Who would? His spirits fell as he pondered this question. Then a thought occurred to him. The boy never had to know. He could disguise himself, and surely the boy would love him then. He would let him hold him, and caress him and….but first things were first. The boy deserved a proper introduction. Just as the man was about to show his masked form to the boy, and thank him for cleaning his mirror, a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Roxas honey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Can you come downstairs and help me arrange the furniture?" It was a woman's voice; his mother's by the sound of it. The boy now known as Roxas rolled his eyes, and the man smiled at how adorable he looked when he did it.

"Sure thing mom, I'm coming," and with that the boy rose and followed the shadow woman back downstairs.

As the room was once again vacant, a red haired man with bold green eyes and facial tattoos appeared. He was dressed in 17th century clothing, and he was smiling.

"Roxas. What a lovely name."

_Roxas, my sunshine._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2! So yeah, I'm way to lazy to describe chapters and stuff so if you want all the info just go to my deviantart account through my main page, also to see the picture that inspired this story that is EPIC! It ain't that hard =P

As always, fanfic made from Nijuuni's deviation "Wicked Promise" on deviantart.

**Disclaimer**: Damn those lawyers are persistent. But I'll get em yet!

***********

2.

Roxas followed his mother into the living room. All of the furniture was in one corner (including the pieces that had come with the house). Roxas' mother always let the moving men go early because Roxas seemed to be the only one who actually listened to her when it came to furniture placement. He grabbed one end of a table, she grabbed the other, and they began their dance. After a little while, idle conversation started up.

"So what do you think of the new house? I see you've already gotten a chance to explore. Picking the biggest bedroom and all," she threw her son a wry smile. Roxas looked surprised and guilty.

"Oh , sorry, you can have it if you want," he mumbled.

"No, it's alright, after all, finders keepers, right?" She smiled again. Roxas smiled.

"Right," They continued to work for a little while longer, and after they had placed everything somewhere where it would be acceptable, Roxas' mother went into the kitchen and made them some coffee. Roxas was attempting to hook up the television. Honestly, his mother didn't trust professionals to do anything. Roxas' mom walked back into the room and giggled at the amount of wires Roxas had wrapped around himself. Roxas looked up and smiled sheepishly, untangling himself from the cords. He sat down on one of the few non-antique pieces of furniture (that you were allowed to have food on) and vigorously drank his coffee.

"Wow, good thing I made decaf," his mother commented.

"Heh, well it was a long car ride," Roxas slowed himself down and tried to keep the coffee in his mouth instead of on his chin.

"So anything good up in the attic?" his mother asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't find the light, but it would probably be a good idea to go and check. I saw a pretty nice mirror up there, though it seemed like something you would want more than me." Roxas finished his coffee and washed his mug out in the kitchen sink. "I'll be in my room unpacking if you need me, okay?"

"Alright honey, maybe I'll go up to the attic and be a little luckier with the light."

Roxas chuckled and agreed that she probably would be since he's such a klutz, then went up to his room. He started by putting his clothes in the armoire, though he felt kind of weird hanging his clothes up, seeing as he usually used a dresser. But he figured he'd have to get used to new/old things now anyways, so there was no use complaining. After he was done that he started pulling out the basics; an alarm clock (one of the wind up kind), a bedside lamp, and his school supplies. He would be starting the next day at this new school, and the bus ride alone would take him almost an hour and a half to get there. _You know mom. Location, location, location_. He was on his way to throw the ripped little doll in the trash when his mom met him at the door with the mirror from the attic.

"Oh hey, so you found it," Roxas commented.

"Yeah, but I thought you should have it."

"Really?" Roxas was dumbfounded. Usually his mother would jump at the chance to have a mirror like this all to herself. "What happened to finders keepers?" He added sarcastically.

"Well usually that's my motto but…I know this is going to sound a little weird…but I don't think this mirror likes me." Roxas couldn't help but outwardly mock his mom, even a little bit.

"Doesn't like you? Mom, you do know that it's a mirror right? An inanimate object that isn't capable of feeling?"

***********************************************************************

Ouch.

***********************************************************************

"I know it sounds silly, but I just get this bad vibe off of it…it's kind of hard to explain…but I just thought it was too beautiful to sit up there and collect more dust, so I wanted you to have it." Roxas was still confused.

"Why don't you put it in the living room or something then?"

"Roxas honey?"

"Yes mom?"

"Just take the damn mirror," and with that she shoved the mirror into his hands and smiled playfully. Roxas laughed. He had to admit, he was kind of making a big deal about a mirror, and it would look really good in this room actually. He had the perfect place for it.

"Alright, alright, but only if you help me clean it off," Roxas' mom leaned next to the door and pulled up a couple of rags and a can of polish. Roxas chuckled. He should have known.

After spending the better half of the afternoon cleaning the mirror (why did the frame have to be so complicated?) and having some macaroni and cheese, Roxas decided to retire early, seeing as they'd been driving almost all night the day before. Before he went to bed though, he hung the mirror on the wall closest to the bed and doorway. After stepping back and feeling thoroughly satisfied with his amazing hanging job, Roxas shut off the light and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

***********************************************************************

The man materialized in the mirror, and watched the form of the sleeping boy, facing the other wall. _Finders keepers._ He liked the sound of that.

He smiled softly. Of course Roxas would choose _his_ old room out of about 20 possible choices in the entire house. And he had placed the mirror exactly where it used to hang. He looked around the room briefly, enjoying the fact that Roxas hadn't changed the room too much. However, his eyes soon fell on Roxas again. It was just amazing to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Inside the mirror image of the room, Axel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge near Roxas' head. He leaned down and brushed some of the boy's golden locks from his angelic face. Roxas started to stir, and Axel jerked his hand away, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Who…who's there?" Roxas asked groggily. Axel stayed silent for a moment, knowing that the boy couldn't see him unless he was looking at the mirror anyways. After a minute or two it became apparent that Roxas hadn't woken up. So he was a sleep talker was he? _The better to get to know you with my dear._

Axel leaned down close to Roxas, taking in his scent, then spoke.

"Roxas?"

"Who's there??" the question came again, Roxas still asleep.

"Hello Roxas, my name is Axel. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance." Roxas turned towards the source of the sound, eyes still lightly closed.

"Axel? Who are you?"

"Why I'm the man in the mirror of course." Axel chucked slightly. This was fun. He wondered what else he could get the boy to say. Unfortunately, his amusement was short lived.

"Can you come back tomorrow? I'm trying to sleep." Axel grinned at the boy. He really must be tired if he doesn't even have the energy to talk in his sleep.

"As you wish. We'll talk tomorrow then," Axel leaned over until his and Roxas' noses were almost touching, "goodnight sunshine."

"It's Roxas," were the last muffled words the man could get from the boy. He chuckled yet again.

"Very well. Good night, Roxas." There was no response as Axel faded out of view in the mirror image of Roxas' room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Another chapter. Go to deviantart blablabla lol If anyone ACTUALLY wants me to put more info here just tell me and I will, I'm just uber lazy at the moment =P

Created from the deviant Nijuuni's deviation "Wicked Promise" on Deviantart.

**Disclaimer**: I own Axel's action figure, does that count?

***********

3.

Roxas smacked his alarm clock at 5:30 am the next morning. Getting up this early every day just to make it to school on time was not going to be fun. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet touched the cold wooden floor. Crap, he'd forgotten to take out his slippers. Roxas staggered down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily he remembered to keep it cold, or else he probably would have passed out on the shower floor. Yeah, there's a way to go; drowned in a puddle of water in the shower.

When Roxas exited the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. His mom wouldn't be up for at least another hour yet, so he didn't have to worry about running into her.

Re-entering his room, Roxas walked over to the armoire and picked out his clothes for the day. He made sure that he had all of his school stuff together before getting dressed, because he knew he would forget it if he didn't do it now. After Roxas was sure he had everything together, he threw his towel on the bed and grabbed his boxers to get dressed. That's when he heard it.

The sound was so soft it was barely audible, but Roxas swore he had heard a sound, almost like someone chuckling. But Roxas had lived in old houses before, and knew that the house settling could often sound like voices or people walking around. It didn't usually bother him. Maybe it was because of that bizarre dream he had had last night. He could just barely remember it, but he knew he had been talking to someone.

"_Why I'm the man in the mirror of course."_

Roxas shook his head and continued dressing. Must be first-day-of-school jitters. Roxas reached for his books, and he heard a noise again. But this time, he definitely couldn't blame it on the age of the house.

"Good Morning, Roxas"

Roxas' head shot up, and he stared wide eyed at a blank space on the wall. The…voice… it had seemed to come from the wall behind him, near the door.

His mom. It had to have been his mom, who else could it have been? Roxas heaved a sigh of relief. His mother must be up after all, and she must have called upstairs to him, the call becoming distorted. But what would she be doing up this early? She must want to see him off to his first day of school. Roxas grabbed his books and started heading out his bedroom door.

"Good Morning, Mom!" he yelled down the stairs. He sauntered into the kitchen, but was surprised to be greeted with an empty room, instead of his mother drinking coffee and reading one of her antique magazines (they were much too far out of town to get newspaper delivery). Puzzled, he set his books down on one of the dining room chairs and started a pot of coffee. He yawned. It was going to be a long day.

"What are you yelling about at 5:30 am?" Roxas' mom walked into the kitchen in her bath robe, hair a mess.

"I thought I heard you say good morning, and I assumed you were up, so I answered." His mom wiped her sleepy eyes.

"I didn't wake up until I heard you yelling, so I don't know what you heard."

_That's odd_, Roxas thought, _I could have sworn I heard someone say good morning…_

"_We'll talk tomorrow then"_

Roxas rubbed his fingers across his forehead. Stupid dream, making him hear things.

Roxas made breakfast for himself and his mom, because she was one of those people who will not go back to sleep after they are woken up. After finishing off a couple of eggs and a piece of toast, Roxas waved goodbye to his mom and started off towards the bus stop. It took him at least 15 minutes just to make it to the stop. Luckily his mom had picked a good time to move, just a little after the school year had started, so it wasn't too chilly walking to the bus. When the bus finally came, Roxas got on, found an empty seat, and fell asleep. If it hadn't been for an over-rambunctious bus-goer, Roxas may have missed school that day.

Roxas found himself being prodded at as he slowly came back into the world of the conscious.

"Pence, stop poking the poor guy, there are nicer ways to wake people up you know."

"Oh heh, yeah I guess you're right Hayner." The bombardment on Roxas stopped and was replaced by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, wake up, nap time's over, its school time now." Roxas finally opened his eyes and saw a stout fellow in a red shirt leaning over him, obviously doing the shaking. Another kid with blondish short hair was leaning over the back of the seat. He smiled at the now-awake Roxas.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Pence forgets that normal people have boundaries."

"Hey! I resent that!" Pence said with a hurt look on his face. All three of them laughed, and Roxas introduced himself.

"I'm Hayner and this is Pence," Hayner extended his hand to help Roxas out of his seat, "and if we don't get off this bus like, NOW, then we are all going to be late for class." Roxas took the hint and walked off the bus with the other two boys. Usually it took Roxas longer to make friends, because he knew he always had to leave them every few years. He was surprised at how quick it had been.

The boys made it by the skin of their teeth to their first period classes, and Roxas met up with them again at lunch, sitting with a girl with coiled hair.

"Hey Roxas, over here!" Hayner yelled across the lunch room, attracting quite a bit of attention. Roxas blushed and hurried over to take his seat. The girl was introduced as Olette, and the group engaged in menial conversation.

"So Roxas, When did you move here?" asked Pence with a mouthful of food. How he managed to talk so clearly was a mystery. Probably practice.

"Actually I just moved in yesterday."

"Man that must suck, you've had barely any time to relax before coming to school," Hayner pointed out.

"Yeah, and that super long bus ride isn't fun either." Roxas complained.

"Oh? How come the bus ride is so long for you?" Olette asked, finished her meal already.

"Well my mom bought a place a few miles out of town. It's this really old house all secluded in the forest. I think it's 17th century or something, my mom has always loved old houses…." Roxas trailed off when he realized that everyone at the table was staring at him wide eyed. "What?" Everyone looked as if they had seen a ghost. Pence was the first to speak.

"Oh man, I've heard stories about that place. Everyone who lives there either gets murdered or goes insane. You seriously live there?"

"Umm…yeah…" Roxas didn't really believe in superstition and haunted houses. After all, weren't all old creepy looking houses supposed to be haunted? And how many of those had he lived in?

"I'd get out of there if I were you. I hear the last inhabitant murdered his daughter in the house, and the police found him trying to bury the body in a ditch, crying his eyes out."

Roxas remembered finding the worn doll underneath the desk. Had there been blood on it? _No_, Roxas told himself, _Of course not, it's just a whole bunch of ghost stories. _Roxas huffed.

"I don't believe in ghosts or haunted houses," Roxas said dryly. Hayner looked at him with a serious face.

"If I were you, I would."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The last line in this is totally my favourite line from the whole fiction XD Info is at Devianart, go for a look see if you want.

Deviation by Nijuuni on Deviantart called "Wicked Promise" inspired his fic. Straight up Yo.

**Disclaimer:** My, this DOES get repetitive doesn't it?

***********

4.

Roxas mulled over the lunch room conversation the rest of the day at school. He gazed out the classroom window and thought hard about what Pence had said. Had there really been murders at the house? People going crazy? If that was true, wouldn't the people who sold them the house have told them? Roxas inwardly chuckled. Of course not, then his mom wouldn't have bought the house.

Still, he couldn't let himself believe that the house was haunted. It was just that creepy, isolated house that nobody went near if they could help it because of the Boogie man lurking inside. Every town had one. It just so happened that he was living in this one.

After school was over, Roxas got on the bus, and noticed that Hayner and Pence would not make eye contact with him. _Great,_ he thought, _now I'm the cursed kid_. As if living so far out of town didn't make it difficult enough to make friends. Roxas plopped down in an empty seat and prepared himself for the long, arduous bus ride home.

Roxas leaned up against the front door of the house. His walk back home combined with the long school day left him exhausted. Reluctantly, he pulled out his key and opened the door, walking into the empty entranceway. His mom's new job required her to work from about noon until supper time, so Roxas would be alone for a few hours. Hearing nothing but silence, Roxas smirked and decided to try something.

"Hellooo!?" Roxas hollered, "Any big, mean ghosties or goulies going to come out and get me?" He walked down the hallway slowly, turning in circles as he did so. "Anybody want to send me to the loony bin? Blow my brains out? Splatter my guts all over the walls?" Roxas' mocking questions were met with silence. He smirked again. He wasn't surprised, but he had to admit, he did feel a small wave of relief wash over him at the house staying undisturbed. He turned and walked up the stairs to his room. He wanted to lie down for a while before tackling his homework.

Roxas walked into his room, tossed his books to the side and threw himself onto the bed. He lulled his head to the side, sighed, and closed his eyes, satisfied.

"Well, I won't blow your brains out, but I can't promise anything about the loony bin."

Roxas' eyes shot open. There was no mistaking that. Roxas bolted up into a sitting position and searched the room frantically with his eyes trying to find the source of the sound.

"Wh..Who…What…?" Roxas couldn't put a coherent sentence together at that moment if his life depended on it.

"Over here," again, the voice seemed to come from the doorway. Roxas eyed it warily. Had someone followed him into the house? Wouldn't he have seen them, or heard them following him on his walk home? A million questions ran through his mind, not being able to find an answer to any of them only making him more frightened.

"The mirror," the voice said. Roxas turned his head towards the reflective image of his room in the glass. After a moment, he rose from the bed and took small, cautious steps toward the mirror. Roxas' heart was racing in his chest. Roxas finally made it over to the mirror, and stood in front of it, gazing on his own horror stricken face. For a moment there was nothing but Roxas' reflection.

All of a sudden part of the mirror seemed to become distorted, almost bend. The strange thing was that the image was only distorted behind Roxas, not in front of him. Roxas was frozen to the spot as a shape began to form behind him. Red spiked hair, cat-like green eyes, facial tattoos and clothing that hadn't been made in centuries. The image of a young man had formed in the mirror, a couple of feet behind Roxas. Roxas whipped around 180 degrees, but when he looked back into his room, no one was there except for himself. Finishing the circle to make it a full 360, Roxas turned back to the mirror. The man was still standing in that same spot behind him, smiling at Roxas like they were old friends. Roxas did the only thing his logical mind would let him do. He opened his mouth to scream, but was too quickly overcome with powerful drowsiness, and collapsed to the floor.

***********************************************************************

Horrified that he had gotten such a reaction from the boy; his love, his sunshine, Axel tried in vain to kneel down and rouse Roxas from his unconscious state. Sadly, the mirror did not reflect enough of the room to give Axel access to the part of the floor Roxas had passed out on, so he was forced to wait until Roxas woke up on his own.

Axel smacked himself in the forehead. Why had he done that? Why had he come on so strong? He must have scared the living daylights out of his poor Roxas, and that wasn't what he wanted to do at all. He had just wanted the boy so badly, had such a need to let him know he was there that he had acted irrationally and overwhelmed his poor sunshine. As of this moment, he was determined not to act without thinking. As difficult as it would be, he would hold off on touching his sunshine if it meant that he would become frightened. Axel tried to convince his love to wake up with soft words.

"Roxas…Roxas wake up…I'm so sorry….sunshine, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you… didn't mean to…please don't be afraid of me…I love you…I love you…." Axel continued his soft spoken apology. He gave up after a minute, defeated. Then, ever so slightly, Roxas began to move again. Axel's heart fluttered.

***********************************************************************

Roxas blinked a few times at the bright light shining into his eyes. After a few seconds he realized that it was his bedroom light, and he was sprawled out on the floor. He raised his head and hissed at the pain elicited from a bump on the back of it. He must have come down hard.

_Wait_, Roxas thought, _why am I on the floor, what happened_? Roxas' head was still too fuzzy from the fall to remember what had put him into his current predicament. He rose slowly to a sitting position, wiping his face with his hand to try and regain his composure.

***********************************************************************

Axel had a difficult decision to make. Keep himself hidden, or risk scaring his Roxas again. As much as he feared his love running away, the desire to talk to the boy, to know the boy, to love the boy and have him love him back was stronger than his fear.

He showed his fake image on the mirror's surface once again.

***********************************************************************

"Roxas, are you all right?" Roxas' exposed eye shot open to the size of a saucer. He remembered now.

He removed his hand and slowly looked back up at the mirror. There was that same man, a concerned look on his face that Roxas didn't notice. He was too caught up in the fact that there was a man in his mirror, talking to him. Stupidly ignoring the door behind him, Roxas yelled fearfully and dove behind the other side of the bed.

"No, please," the man pleaded, "Don't run away. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry." _So very sorry. _

Roxas tried to cover his ears and convince himself that he was asleep, that he wasn't going insane. He pinched his arm and was rewarded with a sharp pain. _Fuck._ He continued to huddle behind the safety of the bed, praying that whatever was haunting him would go away. No longer did he think of the other kids at school as stupid and naïve. They had been smarter than he was. They had told him to leave.

"Please don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you." Roxas fought the urge to look over the bed into the face of the man who sounded so guilty and sad. His efforts were made in vain.

Roxas slowly raised his head over the edge of the bed, just enough to see the mirror. The man was staring right where Roxas was, a flicker of hope in his eyes when they made contact with Roxas'. Staring into the eyes of the red-headed man, Roxas rose at a snail's pace and sat on the edge of the bed, still on the far side. That was all he could do. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move any further. He just couldn't grasp the concept of talking to someone who wasn't there, or seemed not to be. The man was clearly standing in the mirror, but Roxas was the only soul in the room. The only human one, that is. Roxas was finally able to part his dry lips when memories from his dream the previous night flooded back to him.

"So….you're the man…in the mirror?" Roxas slowly spoke, his throat dry from lack of saliva.

Axel smiled, relieved. He bowed.

"Axel, soul proprietor of the looking glass, at your service."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You know what I like? How you don't have to use the html code thingie here. That clears up a lot of confusion =P Deviantart has info and a link to the amazingly awesome picture, maybe I'll upload a link when I can figure out how XD

"Wicked Promise" by Nijuuni on Deviantart is the inspiration for this fiction. LUV U. lol

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will. Oh well. Life goes on I suppose.

***********

5.

Roxas was completely dumbfounded. Here he was, being spoken to by an image in his mirror that didn't even exist in his room, and he couldn't even claim insanity. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. He wouldn't believe that he had just gone insane, just like that, so he was going to roll with it until he could figure out what was really going on. Still, he was at a complete lack for words at this point.

After a minute or two of silence, Axel realized that he would have to try and get Roxas talking. He understood Roxas' situation. After all, it was the state he had put countless residents in, though those times it was on purpose. In the mirror, Axel started walking over towards the opposite side of the bed that Roxas was sitting on. Better not to scare him by having the bed dip when Axel sat down. Roxas flinched when Axel sat on the bed, which made Axel's spirit drop. _Great, I'm still scaring him,_ he thought, _please move past this sunshine, we could be so happy. _

"So..." Axel turned to Roxas who hadn't spoken for what seemed like an eternity, "this is real then, isn't it?" Axel inwardly jumped for joy. Roxas had said that without a hint of fear in his voice.

"Indeed it is," he replied. More silence followed before Roxas spoke again.

"If it's not too rude to ask," Roxas couldn't believe he was asking permission to say something from a non-existent being. He felt like he was asking an imaginary friend if he wanted a snack, "Who are you? I mean, obviously you occupy my mirror, but…you must have been someone before that, right?"

Axel hesitated. He couldn't tell Roxas the truth. He wouldn't understand. It wasn't his fault that he was born a monster. Or that somehow he had managed to be trapped in the mirror. Axel had always told himself that destruction and bloodlust were in his nature, the fact that he also enjoyed them was not his fault either. It was just who he was. But his sunshine wouldn't like that. His sunshine wouldn't understand, and would leave him forever. Luckily, lying was one of Axel's better talents.

"Well…I can't remember anything before I found myself in the mirror really…I just woke up one day and was there," Axel tried to sound slightly pitiful, so that he could earn the boy's trust more quickly. Unfortunetely for Roxas, he was falling for it.

"Oh, I see," Roxas turned away. The poor guy, trapped in that mirror all of these years, all alone. _Well he hasn't been all alone I suppose,_ Roxas thought, _there were inhabitants before we moved in. _This thought made him remember the stories he had been told, and he stiffened once again. He would try to ease himself into the question. "So, was this your house?"

"As far as I can remember," Axel replied.

"So umm…what did you think about strangers living in your house? Wouldn't that irritate you?" Roxas asked cautiously.

Of course it did. Extremely. To the point where he would make whole families slaughter each other. He enjoyed that a lot, even if he was stuck in the mirror and couldn't lick their blood off of the walls and floor boards.

"Not really, I have been stuck up in the attic all of these years, you're the first person to bring me down," Axel looked at Roxas with grateful eyes. Another lie. Each new occupant had brought him down, it was how he was able to control them, to make them hear voices and do what he told them. He was merely placed back in the attic by the clean-up crew. "The light is really much nicer down here," _But it's so much nicer the way it dances across your perfect skin, that looks so very soft…._ Axel started to reach out his hand. Roxas was still facing the other way. Just inches from Roxas' face he whipped his hand back. He had to remember his promise to himself; his promise for his sunshine. "Thank you".

Roxas looked back up at the red-headed man and managed to force a small smile. But until he asked that one fateful question, he couldn't smile for real.

"Can I ask just one more question?"

"Certainly" Axel merely loved talking with his Roxas, no matter the subject of conversation.

"Are….are the rumors true?" Roxas hesitantly made eye-contact with Axel, not wanting to take his eyes off of him until he got an answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." _WHO TOLD HIM?!_ If Axel ever found out, he would make sure to lure them into the house, and make them pay, because every one of those rumors was true. But wait. He did say rumors. Rumors aren't necessarily true. _Yes,_ Axel thought, _he doesn't know if he should believe them. Well then, why don't we just extinguish that fire?_

"Well, I've heard some stories from the other kids at school that this place has been home to some pretty serious murders, and I know it's probably just residential folklore, but…"

"I can honestly say that it is," Roxas was interrupted, "Really, it's just that house that everyone is afraid of because it's old and creaky."

"But… if you're in the attic all the time, then how would you know?" Damn, he was persistent.

"Don't you think I would have heard something at least? Wouldn't I hear ambulances or police cars?" Sounds that Axel had come accustomed to hearing over the years.

Roxas chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Even though he was still talking to a non-existent being, Roxas felt a small wave of relief. _I knew those kids were wrong._ Sure, the house may be haunted….in a way, but at least he had the piece of mind knowing that nothing seriously bad had happened there. Roxas visibly relaxed, which made Axel relax as well.

"So I guess those kids at school are all full of shit, huh," Roxas jokingly commented. Axel feigned shock.

"Such language from a young man!" Roxas laughed, which made Axel smile brightly. The boy laughed like an angel. The ice had finally been broken.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas questioned. Now that he had convinced himself that he wasn't crazy, and that somehow he really was talking to this man, he had no idea where to go.

"Well… you could tell me about your day." Axel suggested. He never wanted to stop talking to the boy. It was such an enjoyable experience. He would trade a thousand bloody murders just to see his sunshine smile.

"I don't know… it was just my first day, and it was pretty boring, you probably don't want to hear it…" Roxas twiddled with his fingers.

"Boring? I've been locked up in the attic for centuries, believe me, nothing you could say to me could qualify as boring." Well, it was half true.

Roxas smiled. He did have a point there.

"Ok, sure," Roxas agreed, and made himself more comfortable on the bed, completely facing the mirror now. Axel did the same, making sure not to get too close to the boy.

For the next few hours Roxas and Axel talked about whatever seemed to pop up in conversation. Axel learned a lot about the boy. His favourite foods, favourite colours, books he liked and small things that really annoyed him. Axel listened intently to every word that passed his lips, taking his eyes off of them only to look up into those beautiful eyes when necessary. Axel could have gone on like this forever.

_Maybe we will. _Axel smiled at this thought, completely unnoticed by Roxas.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **HOMGOSH DREAM SEQUENCE YAY! Lol and finally giving the story it's name right at the end =P wait…did I just ruin it for you? QUICK! LOOK AWAY!! *hides A/N* umm…anyways lol info in the chapters on deviantart, go if you have the whim.

Story created from "Wicked Promise"a deviation by Nijuuni on Deviantart *bows*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and am not responsible from any injuries resulting from um….fangirlness….

***********

6.

Axel and Roxas had been talking for what seemed like an eternity when the faint sound of a door opening and closing radiated up the stairs.

"Roxas, I'm home! And I brought Chinese!" Roxas visually perked up at this. He had told Axel earlier that he loved Chinese food. Axel's spirit fell slightly, knowing that his Roxas that he had been with for hours now would have to leave him for a short time. Any time away form the boy now would surely be torture.

"I'll be right down mom!" Roxas yelled out his bedroom door. He turned to Axel. "I guess I'll see you in a bit. I need to get down there before she steals all of the chicken fried rice." And with that, Roxas exited the room and made his way downstairs for supper. Axel wished that he could go with him, and he knew what he had to do.

Something that Axel had discovered over the years was that any mirrors that the inhabitants brought into the house could also be manipulated by him, though he always had to return to this one. After he had discovered that, it had only made inflicting insanity easier for him, because he could follow them all over the house, and stop them before they reached the front door. The only thing was that it took some time to actually find the mirrors. As soon as he had found them it was as easy as appearing in his, but searching through his own sort of other dimension for those small openings was a difficult task. At least it gave him something to do for the time being while Roxas was absent. Soon enough he'd be able to watch the boy all over the house. He had better get started looking.

Finding the bathroom mirror was never hard, because the mirror was usually always in the same place, so Axel checked that one off of his list quite quickly. It was always the downstairs that eluded him. The mirrors could be placed anywhere. And then there was always the question of if they even _had_ mirrors downstairs. Axel prayed that they did. Axel was still on his quest, next finding Roxas' mother's mirror in her bedroom, when Roxas came back up.

He walked into the room and looked into the mirror. Axel was gone. _Well that makes sense I guess, I mean, why wait for me?_ Roxas shrugged and finally decided that his homework wasn't going to do itself. He pulled his books out of his backpack, opened them up on the desk and started working. Chemistry seemed like one of those subjects that Roxas was really going to regret taking. Why would he ever need to memorize the entire periodic table of elements anyways? Roxas huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Axel, I don't suppose you know anything about chemistry." Roxas said, not really expecting a response, seeing as Axel wasn't there anyways.

Axel was excavating the downstairs in vain when he heard Roxas' voice, ever so softly. He instantly stopped what he was doing and retreated back to his mirror for Roxas. Besides, he could always go looking again tomorrow when Roxas was at school. _My sunshine needs me._

"Pardon?" Axel reappeared in the mirror, standing next to Roxas' desk. The desk was up against the opposite wall, so Roxas craned his head around to see Axel standing next to him. At this rate, he'd have one seriously stiff neck.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew anything about chemistry. It isn't one of my strong subjects…" Roxas felt a little silly asking Axel for help with his homework. Hadn't they just met?

"Actually, I know quite a bit. One of the few things that I remember is my love for…science." Axel hesitated on the last word, choosing it carefully. He hadn't really been a scientific man, but he had definitely dabbled in magic, mostly charms, and one had to have a good understanding of chemistry to get very far. Now, Axel was no warlock, but he had been successful with some charms. In fact, he still possessed the charmed spell he had cast on his eyes when he used to be free. Mind you, all it really did was calm the person he made eye contact with, but it had turned out to be very useful. Axel had used it almost every time with occupants, earning their trust with his gaze to enter their minds. Without that charm, he would never have been able to get Roxas to talk to him in the first place.

Roxas was intrigued by Axel's interest, and moved over to the bed with his homework. That way he wouldn't have to give himself whiplash every time he wanted to ask a question. Axel turned out to be a huge help, and Roxas had his homework done in no time, much to Axel's delight. Axel and Roxas talked some more before Roxas said he couldn't think of anything else.

"Besides," Roxas yawned, "it's pretty late now, and I do have school tomorrow, so I'd better get to bed." Axel nodded, secretly hating the fact that he had to go away now. He was sure Roxas would be uncomfortable if Axel stayed visible while he changed into his pajamas. Axel bade Roxas goodnight and reluctantly faded out of view in the mirror. It wasn't all bad though, he could still watch his sunshine without him knowing.

After changing and getting ready for bed, Roxas crawled under the covers and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Axel loved everything about Roxas, but the thing he loved the most was how he slept. How peaceful his face looked, how his chest would rise and fall with every perfect breath, how he made the cutest little noises when he shifted in his sleep. Right now Roxas' eyes seemed to be moving slightly underneath his eyelids, indicating a dream.

Axel lay on the bed next to Roxas, his head propped up on his elbow, watching the boy sleep. He wasn't awake, he would never know. And if Axel thought that Roxas might be waking up, he could fade out of view in a second. For a while Axel merely lay there, watching and fantasizing in his own head. _If I were only out here with you, think of the life we could have. I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go, do anything you wanted to do, and then at the end of the day we could come back to a nice warm bed and make love._ Oh how he wanted to make love to the boy. Axel sighed and closed his eyes. Couldn't be thinking like that now, remember the promise. Must remember the promise. _Still… _

Axel shifted closer to the boy. Roxas was asleep after all… and he hadn't woken up the last time. Axel brought his hand up and guided it through the boys golden spikes. Roxas didn't even flinch. He just kept massaging Roxas' scalp for a few minutes, making sure to memorize every hair. Axel then slowly started to remove his hand and bring it to Roxas' face. _His angelic face._ He hesitated slightly, and then gently placed his hand onto Roxas' cheek, softly caressing it. Roxas stirred slightly, and Axel was just about to pull his hand away when Roxas settled down and nuzzled into the man's touch.

Axel swore that his heart nearly stopped. That simple, small movement had made Axel feel so wanted, so loved. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice saying that Roxas was asleep and was oblivious to Axel's advances, but he was too stubborn, too in love to listen to it. He stroked Roxas' cheek with his thumb, and Roxas sighed, smiling softly in his slumber. Axel's heart was racing. Maybe touching Roxas wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Axel's logical mind, or what was left of it, started to be suppressed by his feelings for Roxas, and it wasn't long until they overtook it completely. _Maybe…just a small kiss would be ok…not even on the lips…_

Axel leaned in and again took in Roxas' sweet scent. He thought that even roses would be jealous. He brushed Roxas' bangs away from his forehead, and softly placed his lips to the skin. Roxas had no reaction_. Maybe just…one more…_ Axel moved down slightly and placed a kiss just as lightly on the tip of Roxas' nose. _Or…more…_ Axel moved even lower now, ready to capture the lips that he had wanted to kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Axel closed his eyes and moved in, barely a centimeter away from Roxas' lips…

_SMACK._ Roxas had retaliated to the tingling feeling on his nose in his sleep by swatting at it, hitting Axel right in the face. Axel eyes shot open as he was brought back into reality, and the logical part of his mind returned. _What were you doing?! What if Roxas had woken up?! You can't afford to let your guard down!_ Axel's mind bombarded him with questions and scolding, finally realizing what he had been doing. He had scared his sunshine once, he didn't want it to happen again. He reminded himself that just talking and being with Roxas was going to have to be enough. For now.

Axel sighed and moved back into his position from before. Nothing saying he couldn't still watch his sunshine sleep.

***********************************************************************

_Roxas was walking in an empty street. He recognized it as one he used to live on. But that was…years ago…back when his dad was still… _

_There were no people, no cars, only the houses lining the street. Roxas felt uneasy. The air was crisp and the sky was dark. In the distance he could hear thunder, and he knew it was going to rain. The trees loomed over the street, menacingly, while autumn leaves danced around Roxas' legs in the growing breeze. The entire situation felt so familiar, like he had already experienced it. Roxas continued to walk down the center of the street, until finally he came across a building that he recognized all too well. It was his old house. The one he had lived in before him and his mom started moving around. They hadn't moved so periodically before the accident…_

_As Roxas approached his house, he saw his mom sitting on the front steps, her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. Alarmed, he ran over to her and sat down. She was definitely crying. Roxas tried to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't seem to do it. It was like his mouth was glued shut, and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge. Defeated, Roxas looked over at his sobbing mother, and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. At first she flinched, but when she saw that it was Roxas, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to sob into his shoulder. Not knowing what was wrong, and not able to answer, he could only sit there and try to console her by rubbing her back. When she was calmed down enough, she separated from Roxas and looked him firmly in the eyes. Roxas felt a small droplet of water hit his hand as it began to spit._

"_Roxas…h-honey…" his mother stammered out, "I-I have some bad news…it's about your father." Roxas' mother stopped here and took another minute to compose herself, Roxas still oblivious to what she was talking about. "I'm afraid there's been an accident…" And that was all that Roxas heard before all the memories suddenly washed over him. How his father had been driving home from work, stopped at an intersection and been hit by a drunk driver, killing him instantly. He remembered walking home from school on a day just like today and having this same conversation with his mother on this same doorstep, in this same rain. Now he knew why it was all so familiar. This was a reoccurring nightmare that Roxas had about twice a month, and he didn't even know why. He turned to his mother as she finished explaining the accident to him. He wished that he could have told her that they were going to be okay, that they'd move on with their lives and be happy again. But he was still unable to voice his condolences. _

_Roxas' mom looked at him, obviously worried that her son hadn't said anything. By now it was pouring rain, and they were both thoroughly soaked. This was usually the time where Roxas' mom would become angry at Roxas in her grief for not saying anything and storm off into the house, leaving him out in the rain alone, and without a father. But this time was different. Instead of becoming angry, Roxas' mother pulled Roxas into a tight hug, and held him close in the rain._

"_I know it's hard to believe right now but…we're just going to have to move on. At least we still have each other right?" His mother brought her hand up and caressed Roxas' cheek. It was weird, it felt so real that he couldn't help but nuzzle into it. His mother started to soothingly rub his cheek, and Roxas found himself smiling into it. This was a much better ending for this nightmare. Roxas' mother pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Why don't we get out of this rain and go inside and have some ice cream?" His mom playfully poked his nose, and he swatted it away, still smiling. They both laughed, something they knew they wouldn't do again for a little while, and Roxas' mother got up to go inside. But before she could walk away, Roxas reached up and grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. She looked back down at him puzzled. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. _

_Roxas felt so restricted, not being able to say a single word to his mother still, his mouth not even twitching. Still he knew he had to say something. He closed his eyes and tried with all of his might to open his mouth, and for the first time ever in this nightmare, he was able to choke out three words._

***********************************************************************

"I love you"

Axel was caught totally by surprise, and for a second he could only gape at Roxas. _Did he just say that he…he loved me?_ Axel leaned forward, heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears.

"Roxas are you awake? Did you just say that you…love me?" Axel waited in earnest for Roxas' answer. It came in the form of Roxas nodding his head, still sound asleep, unbeknownst to Axel.

This was the moment that Axel threw all doubts out the window, and promised to do everything and anything to make his sunshine happy. The moment that he found out Roxas loved him and nothing could ever make him stray from that conclusion. The moment he resolved to watch over his sunshine day and night, for every possible hour that he could. The moment that he realized that he would do _anything_ to be with Roxas.

The moment that he became finally, truly obsessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okies last chapter before I actually have to update and not just upload in one GIANT MASS OF FANFICTION……all good now ^.^ Deviantart holds the mighty information, quest for it if you dare

"Wicked Promise" inspired this whole dealy and is the deviation of the amazingly talented Nijuuni on Deviantart.

**Disclaimer:** 7 chapters later, and sadly I'm no closer to owning them

***********

7.

The next morning Roxas continued his routine of smacking his alarm clock at 5:30 am. That was going to get old fast. Roxas swung his legs over the side of he bed as he sat up, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms out, trying to alleviate the stiffness from his joints. He got up and started to head for the door to take his shower, but something caught his eye in the mirror just before he was about to exit his room. Axel was sitting on Roxas' bed, not too far from where he had been, with his hands folded neatly in his lap, and a smile on his face that looked like he had just won the lottery. Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked at Axel slightly confused. Wondering why Axel was sitting so happily on his bed, but not wanting to be rude, Roxas rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh umm…Good Morning Axel." It didn't seem like it was possible, but somehow Axel's smile widened after hearing Roxas speak.

"Good Morning!" Axel's voice was almost sickeningly cheerful. Roxas knew that he probably should have just left it alone, but as always, curiosity got the better of him. It was a good thing that Roxas wasn't a cat, or else he would have wasted several of his nine lives already.

"You seem really happy this morning. I mean, I knew that there were people out there who were morning people, but wow, you really seem to enjoy them." Axel laughed slightly.

"Oh no, it's not that, I was just thinking about last night." Axel beamed after expressing this statement, while Roxas merely looked even more confused than before.

"What do you mean? What happened last night?" Roxas had no idea what was going on, and it was starting to bother him a little bit.

Axel's countenance fell ever so slightly on the outside, but on the inside his smile completely disappeared. _You told me you loved me, remember? Why don't you remember?_ Axel's brain played over the question in his mind, trying to come up with a legitimate reason, one that would not conflict with the idea of Roxas loving him. Axel's mind was quick to react. _Wait, he was asleep. That means that it was really his subconscious telling me that he loved me, so he's just not consciously aware of it yet. Yes, that must be it. What else could it be?_ Of course, if any practical part of Axel's mind still existed, it would have told him that Roxas had just been talking in his sleep to no one in particular and that he probably didn't even feel for Axel at all (which would have been a little more accurate), but that part of his mind had long died away in the early hours of the morning when Axel still lay watching Roxas sleep and waiting for him to wake up so that he could confess his love properly. All of this was decided in a mere matter of seconds, and still withholding that Roxas loved him, but just wasn't aware of it yet, he decided he would let Roxas figure it out on is own. That way he would be able to hear it in that beautiful voice, over and over again. _I love you Axel, oh yes Axel, harder Axel…_ Axel snapped out of his daydream and looked back at Roxas' questioning face.

"Oh, I uhh… just really enjoyed talking to you last night. You're the first person I've talked to in years, I'm sorry if I seem a little too excited." Roxas felt a little guilty now for getting so worked up over Axel being happy. After all, it was understandable that he would be overjoyed to be in someone else's company for once in a few decades. Once again, Roxas gave way to nervousness, this time with a small laugh when he spoke.

"Oh yeah, I guess. Heh, sorry, I'm just not used to someone looking that happy I guess."

"It's okay," Axel had returned to a fairly neutral, but still secretly blissful state, " You should probably get moving if you don't want to be late for school." As much as Axel would rather have Roxas stay home for the rest of his life, he knew it was an inevitable part of the day that he may as well get over with. Roxas nodded and muttered a "right" before heading off towards the bathroom to shower. Axel thanked the heavens that he had found the bathroom mirror the day before, and faded out of Roxas' room in search of something much more entertaining; mainly a dripping wet, naked Roxas.

Axel decided to give Roxas his space while he was finishing up his morning routine and heading off to school. Right before he went to go downstairs to eat, Roxas threw a wave in Axel's direction in the mirror and said his farewell for the day. Axel waved back with a bright smile, sighing after his sunshine left the room. It really was darker without his presence. Axel decided to set to work right away on discovering the locations of the mirrors downstairs. Maybe he would have the good fortune to find one before Roxas left for school and see him one more time.

Axel searched vigorously for any mirrors that there may be downstairs. It seemed that luck was smiling on him, for he was able to locate a mirror in the font entranceway just as Roxas was popping in his earphones and walking out the front door. Axel was overcome with a feeling of triumph as he saw his sunshine quickly disappear from sight. Now he'd be able to see the boy right when he came home from school as well.

Axel spent another good hour that morning scouring the rest of the lower level for mirrors. Axel was overjoyed to find that Roxas' mother must absolutely _love_ mirrors, because there were more in this part of the house than any of the other inhabitants had owned. There were at least two mirrors in every room, albeit some were small, but Axel could cope. Axel's mirthful discoveries were eventually interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Axel quirked an eyebrow. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone in the house, that there was someone else there who wasn't Roxas. Roxas' mother came downstairs in her bathrobe, yawning. She made her way into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, all the while Axel's disapproving gaze following her. Axel's old practiced mind set soon befell him.

_Deplorable, vile woman, walking around my house like she owns the place. I ought to make her slit her wrists with one of those kitchen knives. The butcher knife would do quite nicely_. Axel moved himself into the mirror in the kitchen, keeping himself hidden. While Axel contemplated a creative and entertaining way to rid himself of this pest, a little voice in the back of his head cut in. Maybe it did still exist, even a little bit. Well, at least when concerning his sunshine. _You're trapped in these mirrors. You can't take care of him. He needs her. She has to stay around to take care of him._ Growling, Axel submitted to the voice. It was true. Even if he could touch the environment, he couldn't support Roxas with money to keep him living here. And then what? Sure Roxas could take Axel's mirror with him, but his power was useless outside of his home. He would have to let the woman live, no matter how much he loathed her existence. _You're lucky_, Axel thought , not bothering to implant it in the woman's head_, if it weren't for your perfect, beautiful son you would be nothing more than a blood stain on the wall right now. Still, he won't need you forever._ Axel smiled sadistically at this implication. That was a day he could dream of.

Roxas' mother remained blissfully unaware of the scheming going on around her, sat down at the table with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk.

_Well…Roxas doesn't need her right now…_

Getting up and washing her dishes out in the sink, Roxas' mother bent over in pain, suddenly overcome by a powerful migraine. She brought her hand up and started rubbing her temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain, but to no avail. Wondering what had prompted such a spontaneous bout of pain, she decided the best thing to do would be to take some painkillers and hope for the best.

As Roxas' mother made her way to the bathroom, Axel followed her close behind. Every time she left the view of one of the mirrors, he quickly moved to the next, giving her no relief from the pain. She made it to the bathroom and took some medication, knowing full well that it would take a bit of time to work. She needed somewhere to relax, and her library that she had set up in one of the spare rooms the other morning while Roxas was at school seemed the best choice. She walked down the hallway and entered the library, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was behind closed doors the headache started to wear off, rather rapidly. _Wow, I should really get more of that Advil! It worked great!_ She thought to herself as she curled up in her massive armchair with a good book.

_Damn it!_ Axel cursed the fact that Roxas' mother's library was the one room in the house (in use) without a mirror. She'd be safe as long as she was in there, but she'd have to come out sometime.

It seemed that Axel didn't have the attention span to wait for Roxas' mother to come out in the open, and boredom soon overtook him. He decided to go back to his mirror and go over some spells in his head that he may have forgotten. Left to her own devices, and still oblivious to the reason her headache had come on so suddenly, Roxas' mother left her study around 11:30 and headed off to work.

Axel spent the rest of the day, becoming bored with even sorcery now, exploring every crack and crevice of Roxas' room. He looked at all of the clothes in his armoire, looked though all of the music Roxas had left lying about, and through all of the books Roxas owned. He managed to find a book that seemed slightly interesting, and that entertained him for a short while. However, it wasn't long until 4:30 rolled around and Axel's ear twitched at the barely audible sound of gravel being disturbed in a trail up to the house. Jumping up with a broad smile and replacing the book were it had been, Axel quickly proceeded to the mirror in the entranceway. A few seconds later he could hear the tumblers in the lock move as Roxas unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Axel inwardly sighed happily, it being the first time he'd seen his sunshine all day. Seeing Roxas heading up to his room, Axel quickly returned to his mirror and greeted Roxas with a brisk "Hello Roxas!" Roxas smiled and greeted him back, dumping his school stuff on his bed and sitting down. Just like the day before, Axel and Roxas talked about how Roxas' day had gone, and then branched off into other topics. They didn't get very far, however, before Roxas noticed the time.

"Oh crap," he quickly said, bolting off of the bed, "Mom's going to be home soon, and I have to have dinner ready. Sorry, I'll be back in a bit." And without giving Axel a chance to respond Roxas hurried out the door and down the stairs. Axel remained on the bed for a minute, taking his time evaluating the situation. Sure, he could go downstairs and watch his sunshine's skillfully slender hands prepare dinner for someone else, but their conversation time had been cut short. All because of Roxas' mother. Axel scowled deeply, reverting back to his true self for mere moments, claw-like fingers digging into his palms.

He was really, _really_ starting to despise that woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** An update?? Can it truly be?? Yes, it can! Lol yup got in the writing mood today and wrote the next chapter. Oh yeah, I write them all in one sitting..maybe that's why all my chapters are so short…meh lol XD well anyways, more info at Deviantart yackity shmakity lol and ALL THAT JAZZ! *breaks out into dance routine*

Oh! Also! I just figured out how to use the private message function on here when one of my lovely reviewers sent me a message lol, so that little list on my main page will be coming down, and I'll be along to thank everyone properly! Bwahahaha!!

Yes, and this fiction is still and will forever be based on Nijuuni's deviation "Wicked Promise" over there in the Deviantart Universe. Thank you, and here is your sustenance.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to steal Axel's mirror away but dropped it on the way back home and it broke into a million pieces….oops….

***********

8.

And so it began. Every day Axel saw Roxas off to school, and every day he inflicted the worst pain on Roxas' mother, before she would retreat to the seclusion of her library; the only place that it seemed she could get away from the pain. When Roxas would get home from school, Axel was always overjoyed and would spend the next couple of hours just talking with him, until Roxas had to go downstairs and start to make dinner for him and his mother. It was in this short period between Roxas going downstairs and coming back up that Axel plotted. He thought of new ways to torture Roxas' mother while still keeping her in a good enough shape to take care and provide for Roxas. First it was the migraines. Every now and again it was Roxas' mother "accidentally" cutting herself when making breakfast or lunch. On the days that Axel was especially agitated with the woman, she would _somehow_ lose her balance coming down the last few stairs and earn herself a good bruise or two, always being sore for hours afterwards. Axel took joy in the small amount of pain he could bring to the woman when Roxas was not home. It was all he could do to try and satisfy his hate.

Through all of the torture that Roxas mother went through, she never knew what was going on. She assumed that the migraines were from the stress of her new job, and that she was just becoming much too clumsy. So Roxas' mother never felt the need to mention anything to Roxas, knowing that it would only worry him, and she didn't want that. He seemed to be adjusting to life in this new town quite well, and she didn't want to ruin it. Unfortunately for her, Roxas started to notice.

His mother had never been much of a cook, so when Roxas asked about the cuts on her fingers, and she said that the knife had slipped while she was chopping vegetables, Roxas let it go. It happened to everyone sometimes right? Well…maybe not three or more times a week but…it couldn't be that bad, right? Roxas' mother always made sure to cover up any cuts or bruises from her falls with clothing, so Roxas never really knew about that. What bothered him the most were the headaches. Once or twice his mother had mentioned it at the dinner table, and Roxas was a little worried, but hoped they would go away with time. Of course, they didn't. His mother had stopped mentioning it, but he could see how weary she would look at the dinner table and the odd time, in the morning. He started asking her all the time if she was okay, and she'd just smile and say she had a bit of a headache, but Roxas could always tell it was more. One Saturday morning, when he walked in on his mother throwing up and dry heaving into the toilet, he decided he had to take action.

The next day he took his mother to see the doctor. He could find nothing physically wrong with her to explain the headaches, but it was here that Roxas finally saw the cuts and the bruises. He was horrified that his mother hadn't told him she had been getting hurt. After assuring the doctor that she was not inflicting pain on herself and that she was just very clumsy, the doctor told Roxas that he would have to take a week or so off of school to stay home and take care of his mom and make sure that she didn't have any more "accidents".

When they got home, Roxas led his mother into the living room and made her some herbal tea that was supposed to help with healing her bruises. After he was sure that she was settled, he went up to his room to get his mom a blanket. When he walked in, Axel materialized and gave him a concerned look.

"Hey Roxas, where've you been?" Roxas turned and looked at him, having totally forgotten that Axel was there.

"Oh, hey Axel." Roxas said with a solemn expression. Axel quickly started worrying. Why was his sunshine sad? Where was that smile that made the sun rise and the moon shine bright?

As Roxas went searching through his armoire for a specific blanket, Axel sat down on the bed, eyes questioning.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas turned to Axel, looking him in the eyes and sighed. What was it about those eyes that always made him feel like he could open up to Axel? He stopped what he was doing. He really had been neglecting Axel lately; the least he could do was sit down and give him an explanation. He sat down a couple of feet away from Axel on the bed.

"Well, my mom has been having these really bad migraines for a while now, I don't know exactly how long…and so today I took her to the doctor because they seemed to be getting really bad, and then I found out that she's been falling all over the house and is covered in bruises." As Roxas spoke, Axel listened as if this was the first time he had known about any of it. Had Axel been a more rational man, he would have felt guilt for what he had done, but he didn't. Even though what he had been doing was making his sunshine so sad, he regretted none of it. To him, that woman was the scum of the earth and deserved every minute of it. After all, she could hold Roxas, and touch him affectionately, and go places with him. Axel could not. So even though seeing Roxas so sad and so down hearted gave Axel a sharp stabbing pain in his heart, he would not repent his actions.

He merely replied, "Wow, that's horrible. How is she?"

"She seems okay for now," Roxas sighed, "but I'm going to have to take the next week off of school to take care of her." Saying this, he remembered why he had come up and walked back over to his armoire, finding the blanket he needed and closing the door. "I'm really sorry if I don't see much of you in the next week…I'll be downstairs with mom most of the time, or in her room. So I'll mostly be coming in here just to sleep. If I can maybe get her to nap or something then I'll be sure to come up and stay with you for awhile, okay?"

Axel forced a fake smile to his face. "Sure, no problem." Big problem. Huge problem. Problem that should have been dealt with when it _became_ a problem. Roxas exited the room and head back down the stairs. Axel was furious, and it was all he could do not to claw the filling out of the mattress. Pure white eyes narrowed into slits, Axel cursed the very ground that loathsome woman walked on. Sure before, she only took up a fraction of his Roxas time, but_ now_. Now she was going to take up practically _all_ of it! No, this scene wouldn't play. But what could he do? With Roxas taking care of his mother all of the time and not leaving the house, he would never get the chance to just finish off that woman, damned be the consequences.

This was the final straw. Axel was tired of waiting. He had been patient for weeks, content with becoming the boy's friend and confidant. But through all that time his undying love had been tainted more and more everyday with the flavor of jealousy, and it now enveloped his entire heart. He had to have Roxas. Roxas would be his and nobody else's, and if that woman had anything to say about it, he'd make short work of her. Axel still held the mindset that Roxas subconsciously loved him, heart and soul, and would love him no matter what his actions amounted to.

The only obstacle Axel saw to overcome now was how. Axel knew that even if he could touch Roxas, he could never truly be with him. _Curse this prison and those who dared confine me here_, Axel begrudgingly thought to himself. Plunging deep into the depths of his cage he summoned a book. He had created it out of thin air one day a long time ago, to make sure that all of the spells he had ever leaned would not be forgotten or lost. He grasped its bindings, flipping it open and searching through its pages. Surly there would be something that he had learned long ago that he could use to his advantage. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he looked anyways. Spell upon useless spell flashed past his vision. When he was just about to give up the search, something caught his eye. He flipped back the page and studied it closely. Though he hadn't actually written anything down in the book, the words here were scrawled out in large letters, like someone had been in a panic to get it down.

He remembered this page now. All of the information he had been able to gather in his mind on his current predicament was documented on these pages. He had stolen the spell book from the good witch the townspeople had enlisted the help of to get rid of him. He had known that he only had a few minutes with the book, and therefore skimmed the pages quickly; trying to retain every bit of information he could before it would be stolen from him. And the book _had_ been yanked out of his grasp moments later. And then he found himself here.

That's why the writing was so scattered, so desperate. But luckily for Axel, it was legible. Axel read these pages carefully, seeing if any of the spells he had managed to remember about his mirror could help him in any way. Most of the spells were useless, and had nothing to do with the mirror spell at all, but not all of them. Snapping the book closed, Axel smiled sadistically. Maybe he hadn't found quite what he was looking for, but he had found something better. Now he and Roxas could be together forever, and nothing could ever change that. Just one little spell and he would truly hold Roxas in his arms, and he would never let go.

Axel hugged the book to his chest in psychotic glee. The very thought of his sunshine touching his face, kissing him, writhing underneath him made his grin split from ear to ear.

The only drawback was that he would have to enlist the help of Roxas' mother in his scheme. Not of her own free will, of course. He couldn't do it himself, or Roxas wouldn't trust him enough to let him finish the spell.

Alright, so Roxas' mother would have to stay alive.

_For now._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER OMG WHUT? YES! I am not dead! Only a few more chappies to go my friends! And believe me, you won't have to wait nearly as long. As usual, all other info on deviantart.

This fiction is STILL (if you can believe it lol) based off of "Wicked Promise" by Nijuuni on Deviantart. Check it out =P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing I tell you! NOTHING!

***********

9.

"Roxas, I think you should go to school tomorrow."

"Huh?" Roxas looked up from his pile of books on his bed. While he had been home all week taking care of his mother, they had assigned a kid to bring him his homework. Roxas swore it was like the guy was playing ding-dong-ditch every day.

Roxas had been able to get his mother to nap and was eagerly using the time to catch up on some of his missed schoolwork. It was nearing the end of the week and Roxas seemed to be finally up to speed.

"I think it's a good idea if you went to school tomorrow." Axel repeated while lazily flipping through a textbook. Honestly, what were they teaching kids today?

"Axel, the week's not over yet, and I have to be here taking care of mom." Axel sighed.

"I know, but she has been fine all week. She hasn't hurt herself and she is getting better. It would be a good idea to let her have a day alone. She needs to gain back her independence if she's ever going to work through this." Roxas looked skeptical.

"I don't know…" But the more Roxas thought about it, the more he believed that Axel was right. If he stayed by his mother morning, noon, and night then she might become dependant on him. Besides, tomorrow would be Friday and then he could spend the entire weekend with his mom, "well…I guess that makes sense…"

"Would I ever steer you wrong?" Axel smiled softly and Roxas returned the gesture.

"No, I guess not. Thanks Axel." Axel beamed.

Roxas returned to his work for a little while until his mother woke up from her nap; then he went downstairs. Axel remained on Roxas' bed, practically kicking his legs in glee. Roxas wouldn't be home tomorrow, and all he needed was one day to put his plan into action. One glorious day and Roxas would be his.

That night Roxas informed Axel that his mother had consented to staying home alone for the day. Axel merely smiled a secret smile and wished Roxas the best of luck at school the next day.

The next morning Roxas was anxious while getting ready for school.

"Are you sure that she's going to be okay without me? Maybe this is a mistake."

"Roxas," Axel said, gazing into those perfect cerulean orbs, "everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Eyes trained on Axel's own orbs, Roxas visibly relaxed and sighed. Why that man had such a calming effect on him, he'd never know.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous. What's the worst that could happen?" With that statement and a small wave to accompany it, Roxas grabbed his backpack and headed off to school, Axel watching him leave in the entranceway; the last time he would ever leave that through door.

_Soon, my love._

Realizing there was no time like the present, Axel set to work. He found Roxas' mother lying on the living room couch reading a book. Axel smirked, looking down his nose at the woman.

_One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to…_

"Help!" Roxas' mother jumped at the sound, sitting up and looking around herself frantically. Was it her imagination, or had she just heard a cry for help?

"Please, won't anyone help me?" There it was again! Definitely a man's voice, and he sounded desperate. The woman's heart was pounding in her ears as she searched for the source of the sound.

"Help me, I'm stuck in this mirror!" She whipped her head around to stare at the large looking glass next to the television. Slowly she rose from her seat and crept ever so softly over to the wall.

"H-hello?" She tried softly.

"Is someone there? Oh thank heavens!" The reply was immediate and full of gratitude, "please, you have to help me! I'm trapped in this mirror and I can't get out!"

"Where…where are you?" Roxas' mother was looking into the mirror, but could see nothing other than her own reflection. In a moment, Axel appeared in front of her, seemingly in a panic. Roxas' mother was frozen to the spot in pure fear, but her kind and loving nature wouldn't let her ignore the fact that someone was in dire need of her assistance. Axel stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Please miss, I've been trapped in this mirror for so long, and I desperately need to get out! I can't do it alone, but maybe you could help me!" The redheaded man cheered up at the prospect of salvation, and Roxas' mother pushed her fear to the side. Here was a poor soul in need, and she couldn't find it in her heart to decline his request.

"O-of course I'll help you!" She said reassuringly, if not a little shaky, "what do you need me to do?"

Axel's eyes lit up and he smiled, his eyes brimming with tears, "Oh thank you kind woman! I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Axel gave her a list of ingredients that she could easily get from the local market, and told her that when she came back, there were a few ingredients in the attic that she needed.

When Axel finished, Roxas' mother grabbed her purse and car keys and assured Axel that she would be back as soon as possible.

"Oh gracious woman, you are too generous to this unfortunate stranger. There must be a special place in heaven reserved for people as thoughtful as you." She blushed slightly at the statement and disappeared through the front door. Axel smirked widely.

_Like taking candy from a baby._

About an hour later Roxas' mother returned, and after putting everything in the kitchen, Axel instructed her as to what to get from the attic. As much as he hated having her go through his personal belongings, he needed those potions. After all, one can't cast a spell without magical ingredients.

By the time everything had been properly prepared as per Axel's instruction, it was around four o'clock. Roxas would be home soon. His mother was finally sitting down after being on her feet all day.

"You look tired," Axel commented, "And you've been working so very hard to help me. You should lie down. The mixture will be okay for now." The mixture being the boiling pot on the stove with all of the ingredients mixed in.

"Well…just for a minute." Roxas' mother yawned and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep. This was the part that Axel needed Roxas' mother for most of all. If Axel performed the next part of the spell himself, Roxas would never consent to doing the final step; which had to be done out of his own free will. Lucky for Axel, free will is a very vague concept.

Making sure the woman was really asleep, Axel too closed his eyes, mumbling a few words. Mere seconds later the woman's eyes fluttered open, glazed over and listless.

_Can you hear me?_

She nodded slowly.

_Good. Now, go into the kitchen and grab a large knife. Dip the blade into the pot on the stove and await further instruction_.

She rose from her seat and obeyed, zombie-like in her movements. After removing the blade from the pot, she sat down at the table and waited, staring off into space. As long as Axel kept his eyes firmly closed, he could see through the eyes of the woman.

The clock ticked for what seemed an eternity to Axel, until he could hear the faint sound of footsteps leading up to the house. Axel's stomach filled with butterflies from anticipation.

_Soon we'll be together. Forever._

"Mom, I'm home!" Roxas yelled through the house as he was closing the front door behind him.

_Call him in here._

"Honey? Could you come into the kitchen for a minute?" Roxas dropped his bag at the front door, and started to head for the kitchen. Still, he was slightly hesitant. There was something off, his mother didn't sound right. Roxas entered the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" Roxas stared at his mom questioningly. Her eyes; they looked… lifeless. "Um…are you feeling okay?" Roxas didn't see the knife that was hidden behind his mother's back.

"I'm feeling great honey! Better then I have in a long time. Could you just come here for a moment?" She outstretched her arm and smiled affectionately. Roxas looked at her uneasily, brows furrowing. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Cautiously, he stepped towards her.

As soon as he was in reach, Roxas' mother grabbed his arm, rather roughly, and revealed to him the knife hidden behind her back. Roxas' eyes filled with fear, and he started shaking.

"Mom….mom, what are you doing?" His voice was uneven, and his eyes never left the shining blade of the knife. He started trying to jerk his arm free from her grasp. His mother's voice was calm and collected.

"Now honey, the more you squirm, the more it's going to hurt. So why don't you just lie down like a good boy and get it over with."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Roxas screamed, finally able to tear his arm away. He turned to run, but he was caught by the back of the shirt collar, nearly choking him. He quickly slipped out of his shirt and kept running. .

_Get him on the floor!_

Obeying the hypnotic voice in her head, his mother lunged after Roxas and tackled him to the floor before he could even get out of the living room.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Roxas bellowed. He tried to push his mother off, but she was holding him down with a superhuman strength. Now that Roxas was lying pinned on his stomach in a vulnerable position, Axel took control of the arm holding the knife and brought it to the boy's pale skin.

Roxas' eyes bulged and he cried out in extreme pain, the blade digging into his back. At first he flailed violently, but he soon realized that it was only more painful and soon settled down, tears streaming down his face and staining the hard wood floor. Roxas was too preoccupied by the pain to realize that a symbol was being carved into his back; three points at the top and two round lines at the bottom.

Roxas panted heavily and stared at the floor, eyes wide. _Why is this happening?_ He thought, _What did I do wrong? Why is she hurting me? Doesn't she love me?_ Roxas' mind flooded with thoughts that seemed to keep his mind off of the extreme physical agony he was feeling. Sadly, it only seemed to contribute to the emotional agony.

When Axel was satisfied with his handiwork, he willed the woman to ease herself off of Roxas. As soon as the weight on his legs and back was alleviated, Roxas shoved his mother to the floor and bolted for the front door.

_Stop him!_

Roxas' mother sprang to her feet, and before Roxas could even hope to reach the door his mother was blocking it with her body, knife still held in her hand menacingly. She glared at him with a feral grin. Absolutely horrified and tears streaming down his face, Roxas ran up the stairs to the only other place he could think of.

His bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Tis the smut chapter! Enjoy everybody. If you want loads of info, go to Deviantart, but there is one thing that I am going to copy into here:

When I first started this fic, I wrote this and the next chapters first, so if you look at the writing style and think that maybe I've taken a step backward, it's because it was written previous to all of the other chapters, and I haven't re-written any of it. I don't do that because then it loses the feel I had when I first wrote it, and I hate it.

ALSO this was my first time EVER writing smut, so pleeeeaaaassse BE GENTLE. I know it sounds kind of well, REALLY bad in parts haha believe me, I KNOW, but well, just don't be like "Bahahaha that was pathetic" XD

Oh, and yeah, these next two chapters are a LOT shorter than the others....sorry .

Forever and always, this fic is based off of Nijuuni's picture "Wicked Promise" over on Deviantart.

Thank you, and Goodnight XD

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer is standard :P.

***********

10.

Roxas burst through the door and braced himself against the mirror that seemed to be waiting for him. Blood was slowly trailing down his exposed back, coming through the cuts made in the shape of some sort of symbol. Tears were streaming down Roxas' face from the pain, physical and emotional. _How could she do this to me?_

Roxas stared at the floor, his head hanging in between his locked arms. Roxas only had enough time to let out a few strangled breaths before he heard that voice he had become so accustomed to.

"_Don't cry…"_

"Oh my God, Roxas, What happened?" The red-headed man on the other side of the mirror questioned worriedly.

"I…don't know" Roxas panted, barely able to get the words out, "my mom… just went…berserk… and attacked me with…a knife." Roxas steadied his breathing and looked up into the face in the mirror, laced with concern.

"Well, don't worry, you're safe now," Axel said in a suspiciously reassuring voice. Roxas' bedroom door that had been left ajar swung shut violently, and it sounded like it had locked, even though the door had no such attachment. Roxas jumped at the sound and gawked wide eyed at the door. He turned back to the mirror, still holding himself up with it, and gazed into the softly smiling face looking back at him. Somehow Axel seemed to move closer up behind Roxas, closer than Roxas had ever seen him get.

"You're safe now," Axel repeated as he gently wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, seemingly pulling him into a hug. And the weird, almost frightening thing was that Roxas could _feel_ it. He jerked his head down to look at his shoulders, but saw nothing, just his bare chest, and the floor. But still, looking up, Roxas could clearly see Axel with his hands wrapped around Roxas in the mirror, still smiling softly. Roxas was sure he could feel it. The pressure of Axel's chest pushing against his bare, bloody back, the weight of Axel's arms draped over him. He could _definitely_ feel it.

As Roxas looked away again, trying to convince himself that he couldn't be feeling someone who isn't there, Axel called back to him.

"Roxas, look back at the mirror," Roxas should have turned away, and ran as far as his legs would take him, but somehow he just couldn't. Axel's voice was just too welcoming, enticing almost, and he found himself turning involuntarily back to the mirror. Axel's smile widened slightly, and then something changed. For a split second, not even long enough for lighting to strike, Roxas could have sworn he had seen an entirely different Axel. An Axel he didn't know. His face had become cracked, his eyes purely white, and his nails had been twice as long. But the image had come and gone so quickly that Roxas decided it must have been a trick of the light.

Axel removed his hands from Roxas' shoulders and moved them lower, to Roxas' chest, holding him against his own. There it was again, that pressure, like Axel was really standing behind him. He knew it had to be real, how could he fool himself into feeling something that is not there?

Then Axel did something unexpected. He leaned down and kissed Roxas' shoulder. Roxas stiffened, and as Axel begun his ascent towards Roxas' jaw line, the kisses turned into soft nips. Roxas was frozen. Axel had never done anything like this before, it never even seemed like it had crossed his mind. And yet here he was, trailing ghostly kisses up Roxas' neck. Axel decided not to bother with Roxas' jaw, and went straight for his ear, nibbling on it. This elicited a small, practically non-existent moan from Roxas as he squirmed slightly. What was Axel doing?

Axel grinned at the rise he got out of the boy and started to lick Roxas' ear as well. His tongue looked so foreign, almost like a snake tongue. It was long and managed to bury itself into every cranny of Roxas' ear. Roxas continued to squirm, feeling uncomfortable with the entire situation. Axel could feel Roxas' tension, so he began to rub circles on the boy's chest.

"Look at me Roxas," Axel whispered into his ear. Roxas looked up, and Axel locked their eyes. Instantly Roxas started to relax. Axel's eyes were so intense, so comforting, Roxas couldn't feel uncomfortable anymore. He eased back into Axel, somehow not falling through the vacant air behind him as Axel kept massaging him.

Axel started to move back down to Roxas' jaw, kissing along its line until he came to his mouth. He planted a series of soft kisses on Roxas' lips, never once breaking eye contact for fear that the boy would become afraid and run away. After all, he had let his guard down for less than a millisecond a minute ago and shown his sunshine what he truly was. We couldn't have that happen again now could we?

Axel ran his tongue over Roxas' lips, begging to be let inside to play. After a little hesitation, Roxas parted his lips and Axel gained entrance. Roxas closed his eyes, and Axel followed close behind, enjoying the taste of the young boy that he had watched day in and day out, and waited for so long to finally touch, and caress, and dominate….

Axel couldn't take it anymore. He grinded his hips forward into Roxas, making the boy moan in his mouth. Roxas wasn't sure of the unfamiliar feeling, but as he opened his eyes and locked once again with those mesmerizing orbs, Roxas lost all doubt.

Axel's hands started moving lower, towards the button of Roxas' pants, and for the first time since he had entered the room, one of Roxas' hands shot away from the side of the mirror and grasped the invisible hand at his pant line. Roxas tried to resist, tried to pull those hands away, but Axel wouldn't let him. The boy was too weak in his current state, from the loss of blood in his back to the sweat materializing on his skin, from what, he didn't know.

Without further delay, Axel's hand undid Roxas' jeans and slid down under his boxers. Roxas gasped at Axel's touch, breaking their kiss for the first time in minutes. The sight of his Roxas panting, no longer from running, was almost enough to send him over the edge. But not yet. He had to take Roxas with him first.

Axel brought up his hands slightly and slowly pulled down Roxas' pants and his boxers, both of them effortlessly dropping to the floor. He had waited long enough; he had to have him now. Axel brought his hands back up and lowered his head back to Roxas' ear.

"This may hurt a little," he whispered with ragged breaths, "but I promise I'll be gentle, sunshine. You know I'd never want to hurt you. Not ever." Roxas was confused as to what Axel was referring, but his head was so fuzzy that all he could do was nod. Suddenly Axel's clothes seemed to disintegrate, and he was left embracing Roxas completely nude. Axel smiled again and softly kissed Roxas' shoulder and collarbone as he pressed into him. Roxas pressed his eyes tightly shut and groaned at the pain and the pressure. Axel continued to nip at Roxas' skin and massage his chest again to pull him through the pain. He moved slowly until he began to feel Roxas loosen up. Roxas felt like his legs were liquid, and struggled to hold himself up as Axel pressed into him further.

As Axel pressed into Roxas harder and faster, and Roxas' moans grew, Axel started to lose control. With the pleasure growing, Axel's charade dropped and he was once again shown in the mirror as that monster that Roxas had thought he had imagined earlier. But Roxas' eyes were closed now, and even if they hadn't been, he would have no longer cared. Axel forcefully shoved Roxas up against the glass of the mirror, slamming into him with pure lust, need, _want. _Roxas was his, and Axel wanted to make sure it stayed that way. As Roxas started to reach his climax, breaking out into near screams, Axel knew it was now or never. Roxas had his head thrown back, which was only too perfect. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He'd never see it coming.

The now unmasked Axel trailed his hand up towards Roxas' neck, nails coasting over the skin. He gently grazed them over Roxas' throat once, and then brought them back to the start.

"_Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it all stop."_

Slightly puncturing the skin, Axel pressed on Roxas' throat and raised his hand. Just as Roxas let out his final climactic scream, Axel jerked his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** The final chapter! It's short, so I'll be posting the epilogue right away. Bla bla, the quality may be less because I wrote it before the other chapters bla bla :P

Story created from the picture "Wicked Promise" which belongs to Nijuuni over on DA.

**Disclaimer:** Own em? Nope.

***********

11.

"Uhhn!" Roxas sat bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring off of his body. He stared blankly at the wall and panted heavily. After a few seconds he realized that he had awoken in his bed. He ran his hand across his face and through his hair, trying to wipe away the memory of his all too vivid dream. Roxas felt what he thought was a cold breeze on his back, and cursed himself for leaving the window above his bed open, especially now that he was so damp. Then he realized something. That wasn't a breeze. That was a hand, so cold on his exposed skin, snaking its way around his waist. He whipped his head frantically around and his eyes settled on those haunting green orbs. Axel was lying there in bed next to Roxas, both of them stark naked.

"Hello there, sunshine," Axel cooed into Roxas' ear as he nuzzled his neck. Roxas was horrified, and beyond confused. Axel was supposed to be in the mirror. How had he gotten out? He lifted his hand to his neck and felt a few small punctures in the skin. He knew now that it couldn't have been a dream, and could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the red-headed man embracing him. Roxas was in such a state of shock that he couldn't even move. That is, until he heard his mother calling him.

"Roxas?" his mother's voice sounded so distant, like she was calling from a whole other planet. "Roxas honey, where are you? I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" His mother's voice seemed even fainter now, but Roxas was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't coming from his bedroom door. It was coming from the mirror. Roxas stared at the mirror in utter confusion, but his curiosity got the better of him. Axel, however, was not going to let him investigate so easily.

"Roxas," Axel said, agitation building in his voice, "Roxas, don't go over to the mirror. Don't you dare go over there, understand me?!" Axel grabbed on tighter to Roxas' waist, chaining him to the bed with his body. Suddenly Roxas began to feel a sharp pain in his side, and he knew that those nails, those claws that he had only had mere seconds to lay eyes on earlier had returned. Roxas jerked in Axel's grasp, determined to make it over to the mirror, his mother still calling him. Roxas settled down for a second, and that was all he needed for Axel to loosen his grip. He bolted up off the bed, sheets flying everywhere and painful scratches slicing through his sides. Before Axel was able to react, Roxas had made it over to the mirror.

The mirror no longer seemed to reflect his image, at least not directly. It was almost transparent, like looking through a window and only being able to see yourself in it as a blur, or a faint glare. As Roxas got closer, he could see something lying on the floor, and when he realized what it was, he screamed.

There, lying on the floor in front of him on the other side of the looking glass was Roxas' limp body, deep gashes across the throat, like claw marks. His chest was not rising, and his eyes no longer had any light in them. He was dead.

He now saw that Axel hadn't somehow escaped the mirror and gotten into his room. Axel had killed Roxas and taken _him_ into the mirror.

Axel stood behind Roxas, observing his reaction to his own death. He reached around Roxas and touched the middle of the mirror with his finger, creating a ripple effect. Instantly the image on the other side of the glass began to slowly fade, taking Roxas' frantic mother's voice with it.

"Don't you see Roxas, I freed you from your body. It was holding you back. It was holding _us_ back," Axel once again encircled his arms around Roxas affectionately, Roxas too dull to the world at the moment to resist. Axel kissed his shoulder tenderly. "Now we can always be together, and no one will ever come between us."

Axel started moving back towards the bed with Roxas still in his arms, close to his chest. He smiled. "After all, finders keepers, right?"

The last image Roxas saw before the glass went completely black was his mother running into the room, and wailing next to her son's motionless body, cradling it in her arms. A tear ran down his cheek as he knew that he would never be able to see her again.

Axel pulled him back onto the bed. Roxas closed his eyes. It was too late now.

He was Axel's.

Forever.


	12. Epliogue

**A/N:** And finally the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know I did! And this is MUCH more twisted than the other chapters lol, just a warning XD

Nijuuni's deviation "Wicked Promise" was the inspiration for this entire fic. Kudos are in order.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, would I really be hanging around here? lol

***********

"Say it."

"I love you."

Lying in bed with a man that could only truly be described as a monster, Roxas sighed. The red haired man's hand gently caressing his scalp, Roxas pulled to his chest by the man's other strong arm. They were simply lying, gazing at the ceiling, an abundance of sheets and blankets lazily surrounding them.

This was one of the few moments Roxas received in rest; rest from the wandering hands, the passionate kisses and the sensitive caresses. And in these fleeting moments, Axel, Roxas' personal tormenter and forceful lover, would always make him say that Roxas loved him. It was like hearing those words sustained him, were candy, the sweetest nectar ever to drop from a person's lips.

There was one thing for certain that Roxas had realized though, about Axel hearing those meaningless three words; it kept Axel sane. Whenever Roxas' mouth was not occupied with Axel's own, the only thing he ever wanted to hear was how much Roxas loved him. It didn't seem to dawn on Axel that the words were pointless, no thought or feeling behind them; merely a robotic response. It had been like this ever since that fateful day, or night; time stood still here and Roxas never really knew what time it was.

The hour of this realization was not the one in which Roxas had first been pulled into the mirror. On the contrary, it had happened days after actually, or what Roxas assumed to be days. It happened the first time Roxas was able to get out of the bed.

As soon as Roxas was safely in his arms, Axel had been "making love" to him nonstop. In reality, it was more like rape, but Roxas was too afraid to resist and complied with Axel's demands, afraid of the creature he knew Axel was.

Luckily for Roxas, there was no pain here; not unless Axel wanted there to be; the unfortunate side being that because he wasn't afraid of hurting Roxas, Axel never stopped. Axel never became tired, or needed time to gain his strength back. He was constantly inside Roxas, or trying to make Roxas feel other forms of pleasure. After days of nothing but sex, it got to the point where Roxas would shed tears, not able to take the feeling of being filled anymore.

This had been the first time that he had begged Axel for a break, for just a small amount of time to rest his body. Axel had reluctantly given in to Roxas' plea, instead cuddling the boy close to him in the bed. Though Axel never felt the need for sleep, Roxas had asked that they sleep in each other's arms, said that it would make him feel closer to Axel. And Axel, being the love struck fool, simply smiled and kissed Roxas one more time before drifting off to sleep.

Roxas, however hadn't been in Axel's arms long when for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he left the bed. He knew that Axel would never tire and that he would never have any chance to escape; so he created one. He fabricated a lie that he had hoped would touch Axel's heart, and he felt a wave of triumph wash over him when it did. As soon as Axel's breathing had become steady and he felt he was truly asleep, Roxas slipped from his arms and crept out of the room.

In his time in the bed, Roxas had figured a few things out; he had realized that Axel had somehow possessed his mother and carved that symbol into his back, and he had realized the inner workings of the mirror; how Axel was able to touch him and be around him when he had been in the real world, not wherever the hell he was now.

Something he hadn't known though was that Axel had been watching him all over the house through the other mirrors. He also didn't know that just because Axel had taken away the image of his room, that he could still look out of the other ones in the house.

So while Roxas was creeping towards the door and towards salvation, which he would later learn was for naught because the world beyond the house simply didn't exist, he froze dead in his tracks at the sight of his mother sitting at the kitchen table, looking ragged and depressed.

Roxas had slowly crept into the kitchen, the single sheet he had been able to tear away from the bed dragging on the floor behind him.

"Mom?"

Her head had shot up, frantically looking around her, obviously not finding where the sound had come from. At first Roxas was confused, but then he realized that his mother would only be able to see him if she looked into the mirror. He beckoned her, and as soon as their eyes met she had broken down in tears. Roxas had tried to console her, embracing her mirrored image, but to no avail. She blamed herself for his death, no matter how Roxas had tried to explain to her how it wasn't her fault and he didn't blame her.

In the midst of his sorrow and efforts to comfort his mother, Roxas failed to notice that Axel, having woken in his bed to find his one and only sunshine missing and frantically searching the house to find him, was standing in the doorway, and he had not been happy.

There had been his Roxas, fraternizing with the vile woman he had strived so hard to keep him away from.

When Axel became angry, he reverted back to his monstrous form, and it was a low, predatory growl that had finally brought Axel to Roxas' attention, fear instantly filling his eyes. Roxas had been frightened, not knowing what Axel was going to do, but knowing that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Roxas' mother had caught sight of Axel in the mirror, recognition flashing across her features. When Axel saw this, he smirked evilly at her, dull, white eyes boring into her soul.

What Axel did next, Roxas had not expected. He strode over to the table, in nothing but his birthday suit, yanked Roxas up from his seat, and proceeded to fuck Roxas right there on the kitchen table, in front of his mother.

Roxas' eyes were saucers as Axel slammed into him, and he was only able to catch a glimpse of his mother's horrified face before Axel roughly grabbed his head and buried his face in his shoulder. Yet, Roxas was still able to see Axel's head, and he could see a sadistic smirk on his cracked, demonic face, no doubt staring right into the eyes of his mother, rubbing her face in the fact that he was defiling her baby boy. And this time, he was really making Roxas feel it. It hadn't mattered how hard he had tried to get Axel off of him, to not express the intensity of which Axel was making him feel in a moan, he inevitably climaxed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The entire time Axel's face had never fallen, never deviated from their target in the mirror, and when Roxas clutched at his shoulders and shuddered his release, Axel's smirk had only widened. Then suddenly he had become serious, pulling Roxas' exhausted body to sit on the edge of the table, Roxas' back facing the mirror. And in an instant Roxas' body was wracked in pain and he cried out, feeling wounds that he hadn't even know had come with him opening up on his back, displaying that cursed symbol his mother had carved into him days earlier.

Through it all, Roxas knew what Axel was doing. He was demonstrating his dominance, his ownership of Roxas. The blood poured from the reopened wounds, and all Roxas could do was sit there and attempt to take the pain. Axel, on the other hand, still in his demonic embodiment, had rounded the table and stalked right up to the mirror, Roxas' mother's shocked and broken face staring back at him.

"Mine."

And with that simple statement, Axel placed his hand on the glass, mimicking the fading act that he had done to the mirror in Roxas' bedroom. Axel had then proceeded to excavate the rest of the house, turning all the mirrors black so that Roxas would truly never have any other opportunity to see his mother ever again. Axel had come back into the kitchen, Roxas still in the same spot being unable to move from the pain.

Finally, Axel's face had softened again as he pulled Roxas into a loving embrace. As soon as he was in Axel's arms, Roxas' wounds faded away and he was left again with an unmarred back and no pain, only the memory that there had been anything there at all.

Axel's face had been stern.

"I had to do that Roxas. She had to know that you are mine now. Everything's going to be okay."

Roxas had flinched away violently. Though the physical pain was gone, the tears kept coming.

"No! I-I'm not yours! I'm not anybody's! M-mom…." Roxas' words were wracked with uncontrollable sobs. He had cowered on the table, trying to curl into a ball.

"So…" Axel had dryly stated, "You still love her. You still want her. This has gone on for too long, and I'm going to get rid of this problem once and for all." Again becoming the wretched creature, Axel moved to walk around the table, head for the mirror, and murder Roxas' mother, but he was stopped by Roxas' hand shooting out, grabbing his arm.

Roxas feared what Axel would do. He foresaw that Axel would kill his mother, and with that realization, Roxas knew. He knew that he had to protect the life of his mother, no matter the consequences for him. He loved his mother so much, he'd walk through the fires of hell just to bring her back. So as he grasped Axel's arm, teary eyes staring into glaring ones, he had made a decision; to pretend to love Axel.

"I-I'm sorry," he had stuttered, "I don't know w-what came over me. I don't love her Axel, I…" Roxas struggled to make the words come out of his mouth. He would never, in all eternity, love Axel, "…I love you."

In that instant, Axel shifted back to his handsome form and smiled brightly, abandoning his plans of manslaughter and eagerly embracing Roxas.

"You-you do?" Axel had been so excited, he had barely been able to contain himself. Roxas on the other hand, stared at the floor behind Axel, a tired, sad look on his face.

"I do."

Axel had leaned back, capturing Roxas in a deep kiss before picking him up bridal style and heading for the stairs. Roxas stared over Axel's shoulder at the black piece of glass hanging on the wall. His mother was safe now. As long as he made Axel believe that he loved him, she would be safe. And that's all that had mattered to Roxas.

And that was when it had all started. It had become almost routine now. Go days, weeks, even months on end in bed, depending on how long Roxas could hold out. Never needing to bathe, never getting hungry and never getting tired. And then every once in a while, Roxas would plead for a break, and Axel would give it to him, though Axel never slept again. They only lay in each other's embrace, staring at the ceiling and Roxas repeating that meaningless mantra over and over.

Lying in Axel's arms, Roxas began to feel small kisses on the top of his head, the arms surrounding him loosening and the hands starting to explore Roxas' body. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed a final time, before reluctantly making eye contact with the monster that unconditionally loved him, and that he claimed to love back. Axel smiled down at him softly, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

This was it. Roxas' moment of repose was over. Axel moved so that he was hovering over Roxas' supple body. He leaned in to whisper in Roxas' ear.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

****************************

Just because the review was anonymous, to **TexanTwilightfan**, the reason I had Axel stay in the mirror is partly because it was easier to end the story. Because if he had come out, then I would feel the need to write about him adjusting to life outside and stuff he gets into, etcetera. And also, I wanted Roxas' mother to live, and if Axel had come out, then he would have killed her out of jealousy. Thanks for the question! And I hope you come back here to see the answer to your question lol.


End file.
